


Zym-brer:Sky Emperor.

by SigynNightmare



Category: Original Work, Zym-brer
Genre: Aftermath of an Adventure., Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Death, Coma, F/M, Four Kings, Humans are just their play things, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Not caring about social rules, Reincorporation to civilian life, Sky Emperor, Slavery, The Others - Freeform, They have a plan, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: Four hundred people.Seven months in a coma.Seven years on a different world.Now they back.Back in a world they don’t belong anymore.





	1. Outsider.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. 
> 
> This a story I wanted to post here so I could share it with more people, if you´re interested visit my tumblr: @Nesrinreed.
> 
> I post original content there.

It all started seven months ago. When four hundred people around the globe fainted at the same time: At 6 pm of a Saturday. Suddenly and without notice. Then, proceeded to fall into a coma that no medic could explain.

One of that persons is my little brother.

And for the last half of the year my family had been suffering; my mother is inconsolable and her filled with remorse, my father is angry and blames himself…

And me. I could only stand there and see it happen; see how my family slowly destroyed itself. Unable to do anything.

I couldn’t avoid to feel angry and resentment to my little brother at times. Even when I knew it wasn’t his fault. But, then. Sometimes, when my mother cried and my father screamed, I can’t avoid to think that maybe…maybe…it should had been better if he had died.

Death was, after all, an end. Closure.

It would hurt. Of course, it would. But I was sure that we would had moved on by now, after all, mourning is easier to carry than this endless suffering.

Not that “What if´s” mattered.

Fantasizing and daydreaming weren’t hobbies that I particularly liked, so I let out a sigh, shook my head and fixed my backpack over my shoulder. I didn’t had time to stupid things like that. I had to go to the hospital and relieve my mom from guard duty, after all.

I got on the bus and started to look at my phone. Wandering on facebook with a lazy air, not really interested on what it was written on the platform, but looking either way because it was routine –a habit– by now.

There was when I saw it.

Posted again and again.

_Another one of the four hundred awakes!_

_My mom is awake! Thank you, god!_

_They´re starting to waken up. It’s unbelievable. We still getting reports that…_

_It´s a miracle!_

My brain stopped working. Because, it couldn’t be…

It had started fifteen minutes ago. But the posts were erratic and didn’t offered much information, all of them spoken of hope…a hope it was starting to fill my chest. Because, if others were starting to wake up, then…then…

Jake could…

My little brother could…

Once the bus stopped I practically jumped out. I run as fast as I could, desperate to reach where the room where my mom and my little brother were waiting. Not really caring if I almost run over a few nurses and doctors, because they didn’t mattered.

I was out of breath when I arrived to the room. I didn’t entered, tough. Because I froze, taking me long moments to grasp what was happened in front of my eyes:

My mom was leaning against the wall; a hand covering her mouth, trying to hide her shock and horror.

Two medics grabbing his baby brother; struggling to contain the boy that is wrestling like a feral animal. Feral and brutal. A look of insanity in his dark eyes. Growling in harsher tones something incomprehensible.

It was like looking a stranger.

Because, my baby brother was a young boy of fifteen years old; a soft spoken, awkward and shy boy who didn’t like to fight and never would act like this.  

I see the doctors subdue Jake; injecting something into his neck that makes him sleep once again.

My mom is crying.

I´m also crying.

The doctors explain that we don’t need to worry about it; it had happened before. Dissociation, they say. Whispering that no one really knows what happens when a person enters in a coma. That maybe my brother had a long nightmare and just was trying to defend himself.

I don’t think that’s right. But my mom seems to accept the explanation.

The doctors treat the cut on her face and she sends me a hopeful smile, sitting in the same place as ever. Having no intention of moving now that her son will awake soon. I try to smile back, because even when Jake´s attitude is worrying…the hope is still there.

Hope than everything can go back as it was before.

That night I check facebook once again. My mouth taste like ashes; the happy post had faded and were replaced by post talking about how, after awakening, their family members were acting like savages or having dificulties to recognize them.

I went to sleep with fear sitting on the mouth of my stomach.

The next time I see Jake he’s more calm. But it isn’t making things better. Because, he has this cold and detached look on his eyes.

He´s pretending that he isn’t paying attention to us, letting our mother chat amicable and without pause. But his eyes are fixated on her hands; on the knife she’s using to peel the apple. It makes me nervous.

I swallow hard and enter the room.

“Hi, mom.” I say as I forced a smile. “Hi, Jake.”

My brother blinks and then frowns, muttering a “Kaoru” under his breath. Thing that our mother seem to openly ignore as she returning my greeting.

I frowned. That sounded like Japanese, but I didn’t see what had to do with the conversation. So I did like my mother and ignored it.

I sat on the unoccupied chair at the right side of the bed.

He didn’t said a word. Not to me or mom during all the time we were there. And I would say that he looked quite relieved when we had to go because it was late and visit hours had finished.

It was like that the two weeks the doctors took to make studies and analysis; and then, my brother was fine enough to come home.

Both of my parents were ecstatic. Their smiled a lot more and were full of hope; they wanted to make things right. Specially my father; who had feel awful because he had been quite…rude with Jake a day before  _that_  happened. They had argued about my brother attitude and my father had implied that Jake looked like a girl and was a  _pussy._

Mom had been really mad about that. But, then,  _that_  happened. And both regretted so many things.

Our father was trying hard to be better. That I could tell; so did mom, for that mattered. But Jake didn’t seem to care. He was always silent and never had love or care in his eyes when he looked at us.

It was like seeing a stranger.

It was like  _we_  were the stranger. Like he couldn’t recognized us.

My fathers were so happy to have him home that didn’t seem to care. Or noticed. But to me, it was terrifying. It made me shiver every time our eyes connected with each other.

My brother has changed.

He was different. Older; mature.

Different; bold when he should had been timid; secure when he had been awkward; cold and aloof when he had always wore his heart on the sleeve. Also, broken. Because, Jake reacted to little sounds (like leaves being trotted, whispers or steps on the distance), tensed when people touched him and felt safer if he had something with edge or tip on his hands.

It reminded me somewhat to the reports of old soldiers; of what people with PTSD acted. But not quite, either. So I didn’t mentioned it.

Our parents were happy that my brother was back and that was enough; because my family was repairing itself.

It was only a month after when I realized how much he had actually changed.

We were walking to the mall. Jake had said he wanted new clothes and my fathers were happy to complain. My brother rarely asked for anything those days, so we decide to take it like a good sign.

But then, it happened.

Walking in the opposite direction to us were a pair of girls, both near my age. One blonde and the other raven. The raven one was whispering comfortably words to the blonde one.

She looked scared and jumpy of anything.

She looked at us; at Jake. Her face paled and horror painted her features, she started trembling and one of her hands went to her pocket; grabbing something I was sure was similar to what my brother had in his.

She hissed a word. “ _Ory-ku.”_

I was so shocked I could only stare.

Stare at her. And my brother.

“ _Darek_ ” Jake said firmly in the same gibberish he used when he wake up, the same the girl used before.

The girl froze.

“I don’t want to fight. But if you try. I will  _kill you.”_

My brother had his own hand inside his pocket. He had straighten his posture, risen to all his height. Face set on stone; cold. Unforgiving.

I had no doubt he was serious.

And neither seem to the other girls.

Immediately, the blonde one fall to her knees. Head bowed and both hands hold up, pointing at the sky. A surrender of some sorts if the way my brother huffed and relaxed his posture.

I was sure that the shock, worry and fear on the face of the blog girl were all reflected on my own.

Jake started walking, ignoring the trembling and crying girl and her concerned companion. I followed, too afraid of ask what had happened…because I was sure that girl was one of the four hundred.

They acted like they knew each other. Spoke a different language. Conducted themselves with grace in different social rules to what we did.

All of them. All the four hundred were acting strange.

I had seen so many post and blogs of familiars who were as concerned as I was. All of them were sure their loved ones were not the same anymore; even the ones that had reacted favorable when they waken up.

We continued in silence. Jake acted like nothing of importance had happened, more concerned with finding what he wanted than with the  _death threat_ he made and the reaction of the poor girl.

~~She had thanked God for her life as we walked away. Crying. Hugging herself. The image of a survivor of a disaster.~~

The thing was, no one acted like something had happened. There were many other people around us, but no one noticed. Or if they did, they didn’t care.

I noticed. I cared.

And I still did not react more than be mute spectator.

I couldn´t explain why, tough.

~~There was this tiny voice in my head the warned me that it was better if I just let it go everything that seem out the ordinary. That it would be better if I ignored it. If I pretended that nothing of importance had occurred.~~

~~Sometimes I wondered if my fathers (and anyone else) heard the same voice.~~

“I want that.” My brother said, pointing out a yellow scarf with black squares, after walking a long time arround the store. 

His voice is soft, like always. But doesn’t contain an ounce of shyness, like it did before. It still blogs my mind. But in the other hand…

“Ok.” I said, smiling.

It was kind of cute. In a weird kind of way as my brother sounded like a petulant child, ready to pout if I said no, in that moment and it brought me a nostalgic feeling. I had missed this, I realized with some surprise.

It had been a long time since Jake had acted like this, asking for something.

It made me kind of happy. His smile and the gentle pat over my head as he placed the scarf around his neck made me even more happy.

Things were good, I decided as we walked out the store.

Of course, it couldn’t last.

“Kaoru!” A feminine voice screams.

My brother eyes opened as it did his mouth; showing his surprise. He lets the bags fall to the floor and turns, trembling slightly. Tears starting to roll over his cheeks; hope filling his dark eyes, making them glow in a way I found difficult of explaining.

It just that…

He looked so fragile that it broke my heart.

I glanced to the owner of that voice on instinct. She was older than me; maybe on her late twenties. At least 10 years older than Jake.

She had beautiful features; heart shaped faced, long brown hair, brown and big chestnut colored eyes. A big, sincere, smile on her lips. And deep vertical purple lines on her cheeks; something reminiscent of what you would see on a post-apocalyptic scenarios.

The marks were out of place –with her feminine form and long sleeves shirt, skirt and heals– but at the same time…they weren´t. Like she was born to wear them.

She jumped a planter and landed with grace (Which was surprising, because heels.) and opened her arms. A clear invitation.

Jake run past me and launches himself to her form, hugging her. She caught him easily, with practiced grace, like she had done it many times.

It was beautiful; heartbreaking.

Before I knew it, I was crying.

And it took me a few moments to understand why.

Why it was so terrible…

Because, in that moment. That woman was receiving the affection Jake hadn’t showed to any of us. It was obvious the love he felt for her; he was crying, claiming what I supposed was her name “Mika” over and over in a wail. A terrible cry of desperation and pain.

She was crying too, wearing a smile even as tears fell from her eyes.

They were hugging, as tightly as they could, like they were afraid of letting go…like if the other would disappear like smoke.

Then, they kissed.

~~And everything around me shattered~~


	2. Chapter 2

_The drums were all she could hear. Distant, but strong. Marking the pace of the Tureen, even when she and the leader of the Unme Clan tried to finish the duel as fast of they could, trying to get a clean kill. But it wasn’t that easy._

_Tonrr-ak was bigger and stronger than her. And even thought she was undoubtedly faster, she wasn’t that good in hand-to-hand combat. That was Nico´s area of experience. She was more of the hit-and-run kind of type._

_Death from above._

_Hein-rei._

_That´s what they called her. And that name fitted her to the T._

_She had made herself that; someone who killed from the air, hitting his target hard and without remorse. Ruthlessly._

_She liked that._

_But, in a Tureen you couldn’t do that. You had to face your opponent and fight in equal stances._

_On the ground. With swords. To the Death._

_She couldn’t lose, though._

_Because she wasn’t fighting only for her own life, but for the life of her treasure._

_The clamor had died. The Unme clan was holding their breaths. Waiting to see who would be the winner of this match._

_Would be their leader the Champion? Would be they the ones mourning the loss?_

_The drums died._

_The duel was finally over._

_She stood there; head up, covered on her own blood as wells as his enemy. Proud, strong and savage. Sword on her hand and brown eyes blazing._

_“Let him go. Now.” She growled at the guards._

_They let go of Kaoru as if her pet was hot enough to burn them. Pale faces with a striking horror. Retroceding as fast as they could. But Kaoru´s freedom didn’t last long. A new pair of hands puts him on the ground one more time, this time a dark-skinned female._

_“Not so fast, Hei-rei.” A husky voice says. Tonrr-ak´s second stood there. An ugly grin on his handsome face, in his hands a revolver. “I´m the new King in the Est. The leader of the Unme Clan and I say this isn’t over.”_

_Mikaela growled; furious._

_How dared he?!_

_But she drops the sword when he asked her to do it. Because, a sword couldn’t compete with a gun._

_“I´m not going to made it alive.” Her voice is so sweetly that it´s practically poison. And she has a feral smirk on her lips. “Isn´t that right?”_

_She´s not afraid of death. She had never been; not when she was a medic and not now when she was the queen of the West._

_His smirk only grew._

_“Very well, then.” She said. “But are you aware that killing me is declaring war with the Ryeed?”_

_“War doesn’t scare me, woman.” He leered; his people cheered. At least the warriors, did. The other were whispering in worry_

_War wasn’t actually a thing in their lands._

_They didn’t had enough people to do that._

_They fought for recourses, yes. But never war._

_This man didn’t know what he was talking about._

_“I won the Tureen. Let my pet go as the rules say.”_

_“I will.” He nodded; he was stupid. But not that stupid to actually break the laws. “He will be the one to take your body back to your lands.”_

_That´s cruel._

_But that´s the best she´s going to get, so it would have to do._

_“Then, do it now.”_

_She looks directly to the eyes of her executioner._

_**Bang.** _

_Sharp pain explodes in her chest._

_She sees the top of the threes, the beautiful sky._

_Kaoru screams her name._

_A lonely tear runs on her cheek._

_A broken “Forgive me” dies on her lips._

_Who she asks forgiveness (To Kaoru or to Nico) she doesn’t know_.

* * *

 

She wakes in panic; clawing and trashing at the ones touching her. But the white coats and the bip of the machines pierce in the numbness that covers her mind, allowing her to realize that she was surrounding by doctors and nurses. In a hospital.

She immediately stops fighting.

“It´s ok, Mika.”

“We have you. “

“Everything is going to be alright, dear.”

Many voices at the same time, all of them of people she knew, her comrades, her friends. She was on the hospital she worked, in his father hospital.

She started crying; she was safe. Finally. After three years of continue fighting to survive, she was finally able to relax, to allow others to take care of her and just letting everything in the hands of people she trusted unconditionally.

She closed her eyes and allowed in relief the darkness overcome her.

The next time she wakes up, she has her boss revising her sings. And she allows herself a smile.

“Hi.”

“Mikaela!” Her boss, a very good friend of her father and a man she grew calling ´Uncle’ greeted her with relief and happiness.“Good god, girl. You give us a good scare. How are you feeling?”

“Fine, Uncle Liam.” Mika said softly, sincerely. Because for having been shot to death she was actually feeling spectacular.

“My husband?” She inquired next, her eyes narrowing.

Dr. Lewis smiled and the wrinkles around his eyes became more prominent; being the perfect image of a dotting grandfather. And it made her relax, because that face meant that nothing bad had happen to Nicholas.

“He´s alright too. In the other room. He waked up of the coma not much after you. He seems healthy enough, just that little problem with the Tabaco that he has.”

“Don’t worry, he´s going to left it soon enough.” Mika laughed a little, her darling husband wouldn’t smoke anymore. He had already left that habit and over her body would he pick it up again.

“Coma?” She asked curiously.

“Yeah. You two and other three hundred and ninety eight.”

Her eyes opened in surprise.

Four hundred.

The same number of people that were in the forgotten lands.

“How long had it been?” She asked with a frown.

“Seven months.”

There was something wrong in this…

“Can I see Nico?”

“Not today. Maybe tomorrow.” Her Uncle says firmly. “You seem stable enough, but he has expecting some problems. He was a little disoriented and acted aggressively for long minutes. But after he calmed down, he seemed fine. We just wanted to make sure you will be alright.”

The last part was hastily added when he saw the dark look on her face.

“Alright” She sighed, nodding her understanding. Then, making her best impression of puppy eyes, she added. “…but maybe could you pass him a note?”

“Of course, my dear.” Her uncle smiled again. “Let me bring you some paper and a pen.”

“Thank you, uncle.”

She wrote rapidly a note, doing her best to put in ink the idiom she had learned in that forest. It wasn’t easy as it was a language that was only spoken and never written. At least until now. But she scribbled a few lines.

_«I´m fine, my second. Calm yourself and wait until I came for you. It shouldn’t be long, if you can please send a note back with my uncle to tell me how you are. Love you, Nico. »_

She fold the paper and gave it to the older doctor with a smile. He huffed and ruffled her long hair fondly.

It´s going to be alright.

She forced to stay calm. She was back home. And so, doing what she wanted was not exactly the best option. Respect the rules.

_Respect the rules._

She repeated the mantra a lot in the two hours she had to wait to receive an answer. Trying to remain calm. 

_«I´m fine, my queen. Love you, too.»_

Concise, but sweet.

It brought a smile to her lips.

Thing were going to be alright.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

 

She moved with grace, her body remembered the three years she spent leading the Ryeed Clan. It was subtle, but it was there. And that made her feel much calm, because it was another proof that she wasn’t crazy and that what she lived in that forest had been real.

She was using a long sweeter and comfy pants. They had cleared her (And Nico) this day, she had moved her connections to force the hand on her comrades and boos. She was capable of taking care of both of them in their house and so she was going to do it.

They were fine.

And if they felt ill she would call for help and return to the hospital immediately.

“Hi.” She smiled as she entered in the room; she was so in love with her husband that her heart hurt.

His face lifted up immediately. “Hello.” He looked a bout to cry; a mix of sad, anguish, happy and so dam hopeful. It broke her heart.

She came close to the bed and sit at his side, caressing his face. Allowing him to put her close and hug her, sobbing in her shoulder. His hands over her chest, right in the point when the bullet had hit her.

“You died.”

“I know.” She answered, sad. “But I’m back, now. And I´m not going to leave you again.”

She didn’t regret going to that Tureen, though. It had saved Kaoru´s life. And that was a good thing, she would never regret it. But of course, she wouldn’t mention it now. She was very aware that Nicholas didn’t like Kaoru and Kaoru didn’t like him back.

This wasn’t the right moment to mention her treasure.

This was the moment to focus on the love of her life.

“Never again, my second.”

_Never again._

* * *

 

They go back to their apartment.

It doesn’t feel like home. And that makes them incredible sad, but they have each other, they decide that they can turn it into a home once again. Or find another one if they felt that they need to.

They not attached to material things anymore, so they can move as many times they want to.

Mikaela things on buying a big house, many rooms and a big garden. When she shares this with Nico, he only smiles and says that he will follow her wherever she wants to go.

She laughs; free and loving. ´Cause he knows he´s completely sincere.

They return to their works, but it doesn’t fill them anymore.

Mikaela loves being a medic. But, she loves fighting even more. Teaching. Taking care of her people.

And Nicholas is the contrary. He doesn’t like fighting anymore. He finds difficult teach children to fight when he can only see is the blood of the many he had killed. It´s not the same. He knows. But, he can’t do it anymore.

They working around the idea of leaving their jobs. Finding new ones.

They are going to rebuild everything in their lives.

Fortunately, Mikaela has never backed up from a dare. And furthermore, they had done it before. They only need to find something that makes them happy.  

They´re together and that’s the only thing it matters.

They go to a date, to the cinema.

She´s wearing her favourite shirt; dark blue, long sleeves and V-neck. Matching white skirt and black heeled shoes. And a set of marks on her cheeks; her characteristic make up and what pointed her as the Leader of the Ryeed Clan.

Her husband had a matching set but in a darker shade.

He had been the King of the West for four years after her demise. He deserved to show off his rank as her equal.

They were happy in that moment. So happy that she couldn’t –shouldn’t– want anything more, but then, she had a glimpse of someone that had won a place in her heart. Her precious treasure.

She froze.

Kaoru; he was as her remembered him. Fragile, beautiful. He was even wearing a scarf similar to the one she had gift him as a way to mark him as her property.

“Mika” Her husband tone was soft; sad. Tired. Resigned. “Go to him.”

He had also saw him.

Mika eyes filled with tears.

“Oh, love.” She says, her heart breaking. “Thank you. Thank you so much…”

She kissed him, then turned and called for her treasure. Jumped a planter and opened her arms. Waiting for him to return at her side, where he belonged.

They hugged. He crying her name in desperation. She cried too. She had missed him, she had missed him so much. And was so grateful that he was fine.

She knew that Nicholas had blamed Kaoru for her death and pushed him out the Clan. That her little pet had wandered by the forest, alone and broken, until he put himself together and became something that should be feared.

She wasn’t mad at Nicholas, though.

She knew exactly how they felt about each other.

But she had been disappointed. Even when she would never said it. Because, she loved Nico with all her heart.

But, now she was with him again. And would protect him no matter the cost. Because he was  _hers_.

“It´s alright, pet. I have you.” She cooed at the young raven, holding him close to her chest. “It´s fine, my dear. You´re safe now.”

Then, sealed her promise with a kiss.

“What are you doing?!” A woman screamed at her, putting Mika on high alert.

She bared her teeth and quickly stood up, putting her treasure behind her. Ready to defend what was hers. She could take bigger and meaner men in a fight, this woman, who wasn’t fit or at least capable to put a fight.

The stranger got closer, looking really mad. And Mikaela balanced her weight, getting ready to break bones and putting her opponent on her knees.

“Wait, my lady! She´s my sister! Her name is Jenna. ” Kaoru intervened before she launched a hit. Which was fortunate, as it would be a bad start with her in-laws.  

“Oh.”

Well, that changes things.

Mikaela allowed a beautiful smile take her lips and relaxes her posture.

“Hi! I´m Mikaela, Kaoru´s Master.” She introduced herself and offered her hand, remembering the modals her Father had taught her.  “It´s a pleasure.”

This only seems to make the Jenna even angrier, but also shook her out her comfort zone. Mikaela was daring in her words; she was a queen. She wasn’t afraid on anyone. And certainly not what people could think about her.

“M-Master?” Jenna sputtered.

“That’s right.” She purred, putting her arm around Kaoru´s waist, pulling him closer to her body. “And you´re his sister. Which makes you my in-law. Hopefully we will spent time together in the future. But right now, I will take my pet with me. We have a lot to catch up.”

She wasn’t asking. She was dictating.

Nico´s hand on her shoulder made her smile grow even more, turning a little feral on the edges. It wasn’t as she needed her husband to be at her side to made civilians tremble, but it was a nice touch.

Jenna paled and took a step back.

“Very well, then. Good bye.”

She took the hand of her men and started walking to the exit.

_Yeah, things were going to be alright._


End file.
